


eu vou te encontrar

by hetatrashy



Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, com uma tentativa de piada no fim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetatrashy/pseuds/hetatrashy
Summary: As páginas do livro que estava lendo a pouco agora estavam molhadas.Culpa de suas lágrimas, que ela não conseguia esconder.Culpa de seu coração, que insistia em doer.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099574
Kudos: 1





	eu vou te encontrar

**Author's Note:**

> publicada em 25/11/2018

Era a quinta vez que ela tentava ler aquele livro.

E a quinta vez que não conseguia conter suas lágrimas.

Tudo naquela casa parecia lembrá-lo. O sofá em que ele e Happy ficavam conversando e comendo tudo o que tinha nos armários de sua casa, a sua escrivaninha, onde ele havia mexido várias vezes pois Lucy tentou – inutilmente – esconder o que havia restado de comida para que ela conseguisse sobreviver ao amanhã. 

Pensando bem, muita coisa era relacionada a comida e bagunça e, quando estava acontecendo, ela tinha vontade de matar a todos por terem invadido sua casa.

Agora, Lucy se sentia uma idiota por não ter aproveitado mais aqueles momentos.

Porém era tarde, e Natsu já havia ido embora.

A Fairy Tail tinha se dissolvido.

Ela perdeu a família e os amigos no mesmo dia.

Fechou o livro, pois se não ele estragaria por causa de suas lágrimas.

A sua frente havia um painel, com fotos de todos que estiveram na Fairy Tail e o que faziam de suas vidas após a dissolução da guilda. Porém, alguém que Lucy não fazia ideia de onde estava era ele – Natsu Dragneel.

_ “Eu vou te encontrar, Natsu. Hã, o Happy também, claro.” _


End file.
